It is now commonplace for consumers (or customers or shoppers or buyers) to purchase goods or products from client-server based (on-line or e-commerce or Internet-based) retailers (or merchants). A large number of retailers have set up Internet web sites where consumers can shop for the products (or items or goods) that are available for sale, purchase the products desired, and have the products delivered to them. These products may be tangible goods, such as groceries, books, CDs, DVDs, tools, clothes, footwear, health/beauty items, hardware, or any other tangible goods that are physically delivered to the customer, or “digital” goods, such as electronic books, music, movies/videos, application software, or any other digital product that is downloaded, copied, transmitted or otherwise electronically transferred to the customer.
To find a desired item to purchase, the customer may perform a search using the merchant website search tools. The search results are typically displayed as a list of items that are related to the search request. The customer then selects (or clicks on) a desired item in the list, which causes the website to display the item details, including the item specifications, characteristics, features and/or images of the item. After reviewing the item details, the customer purchases the item, e.g., a pair of shoes, and the item is shipped to the customer. However, when the shoes are received by the customer, it becomes clear that the shoes have a buckle that will dig into the customer's sensitive ankle, an aspect that could have been detected by close visual examination of the item prior to purchase. Thus, the customer must return the item to the merchant and select another pair of shoes to purchase. Such an item purchase and return process can be very inefficient and can lead to buyer frustration that may greatly diminish the shopping experience.
Therefore, the current techniques for purchasing certain products on line do not provide the customer with sufficient visual information to ensure the selected item is properly suited for the customer. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a system or method for assisting shoppers that overcomes the limitations and inefficiencies of the conventional approaches, that, among other potential benefits, provides a more effective way of allowing the customer to ensure the product is the correct product for the customer, prior to purchase, to avoid unnecessary costs, returns and delays, thereby improving the shopping experience with the merchant.